Kazari
How Kazari joined the Tourney Uiharu is a 1st year student attending Sakugawa Middle School in class 1-D along with her friend Saten Ruiko who often teases her by flipping her skirt (which she does to Uiharu only). She is also known for wearing a headband of flowers (and in the Railgun manga, a surgical mask, as she constantly suffers from flu). She has a sweet tooth but is always called for Judgment duties before she can enjoy her sweets. She displays various advanced skills with computers, such as repelling hackers and gathering information. She joined Judgment when she was still in elementary school along with Shirai Kuroko. They were caught in a bank robbery attempt when their senpai, Konori Mii, had been injured and Kazari was taken hostage. After being teleported out of harm's way and subduing the culprits (with the secret help of Misaka Mikoto) by Kuroko, she and Kuroko vowed to mature and become better members of Judgment. She later holds true to this, and joins Kuroko as a member of Judgment 177 Branch Office. While investigating apparently montrous flowers in Zootopia, Kizari meets with an otter who's filed complaints about living flowers, Emmitt Otterton. How to unlock *Complete Man the Meat Level 3 with Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index). *Play 1080 matches For both methods, you must fight Kazari at A Certain Iron Railway Bridge. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her, by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 400 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kazari, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the user of the Thermal Hand member of the Judgment law enforcement organization, Kazari Uiharu!" She will be seen above Fasha, left of Yunan, right of Roperto and below Mira (Killer Instinct) Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kazari types on her laptop. After the announcer calls her name Kazari thrusts her hands sparking with lightning then punches the ground setting off a lightning explosion as the camera zooms then says "Everybody else is out in the field at the moment." Special Moves Sniper Mark (Neutral) Kazari uses her laptop to mark an unseen sniper shot to shoot her opponent. Mine Detonation (Side) Kazari activates a mine and uses her laptop to detonate it. Helicopter Tackle (Up) Kazari spins into the air kicking with ehr legs while upside down. Toy Car (Down) Kazari uses her laptop to control a toy car and ram it into her opponent. Raining Gunners (Hyper Smash) Kazari uses her laptop to make multiple unseen gunners shoot machine guns onto the opponent fifty times. Tactical Bombing (Final Smash) Kazari types on her laptop then a four second warning appears. If she it not KO'ed within that period, bombs carpet bomb the battlefield for seven seconds. Victory Animations #Kazari types "success" on her laptop and says "Hey, why don't I put some tea on for us?" #Kazari spins her laptop, then says "There's nothing my eyes can't see!" #Kazari sits and opens her laptop then says "I'll need to do more research on this assignment before proceeding." On-Screen Appearance Kazari jumps off an ejector seat and says "But I was looking forward to acting like a mature-refined young lady!" Trivia *Kazari's rival is Mrs. Otterton's husband and owner of a flower shop, Emmitt, while her second rival is Dylan Bogard. *Kazari Uiharu shares her English voice actress with the Pikmin, Lucy Heartfilia, Li Xiangfei, Yuuki Asuna and Sailor Venus. *Kazari Uiharu shares her Japanese voice actress with Yui Hirasawa. *Kazari Uiharu shares her French voice actress with Moona, Taokaka, Rainbow Mika, Velociraptor, Mireille Bouquet, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Chie Satonaka, Josie Rizal, Star Dream, Guila and Shura Kirigakure. *Kazari Uiharu shares her German voice actress with Melody Pianissima, Super Automatic Machine, Blue Mary and Merlin. *Kazari Uiharu shares her Arabic voice actress with Chizuru Kagura, Blade Knight, Nefertari Vivi, Kargarok, Madison Bogard, Ophiuchus Shaina, Pan, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Krillin. *Kazari Uiharu shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Tenten. *Kazari's select pose resembles Crimson Viper's had she been in Street Fighter V. *Kazari was once summonable in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Ignition. Category:A Certain Magical Index characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters